


Today

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	Today

Today I want out of my body. I wish I could wake up but It's like I'm underneath my own skin. Today my mouth won't speak. I'm screaming inside then I go silent. Over and over. Feeling numb wondering if I should pick up the knife just to feel something tonight. I'm trying I want to shout. Does it make a difference? Oh but today is just another day.


End file.
